I don't wanna go
by Gaia's melody
Summary: Avant de se régénérer, le Docteur ressent le besoin de voir une dernière fois ses anciens compagnons.


Bonjour à tous ! Il est possible que cet OS vous dise quelque chose. Je l'avais d'abord publié sur un autre compte , or ce premier compte a été abandonné. Je reposte cependant cet OS qui me tient à cœur sur ce nouveau compte qui sera plus actif !

Ceci est mon premier OS sur DW, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété de la BBC. Au passage, merci à Maewan qui a été la première lectrice et m'a donné son avis.

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ^^

I don't wanna go

Il allait se régénérer encore une fois, il le savait, les radiations étaient trop fortes. Lui qui pensait mourir, ce n'était finalement que la fin d'un moment, la fin d'un lui. Il ne voulait pas changer, il refusait de partir. Si ça se trouve, le futur lui n'aimerait même plus ce merveilleux manteau que lui avait offert Janis Joplin. Peut-être que le nouveau Docteur ferait des choses étranges, comme par exemple... manger des bâtonnets de poissons avec de la crème anglaise... Il avait fini par aimer cette version de lui même qui était si différente de la précédente. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser ce qu'il avait vécu derrière lui. Il n'oublierait rien certes, il n'oubliait jamais rien, mais tout allait être différent. Il ne ressentirait plus jamais les mêmes choses, n'aurait plus les mêmes sentiments quand il penserait à ses aventures et à ses anciens compagnons. D'ailleurs, il voulait les voir une derrière fois avant de changer, il avait envie de graver une dernière fois leur visage dans son cerveau de vieux Seigneur du Temps.

Il choisit de commencer par retrouver Martha. Ah Martha Jones, qui était maintenant Docteur elle aussi, enfin pas comme lui mais peu importe. Il avait vécu des choses intenses avec Martha, il n'avait pas toujours été très tendre avec elle, avait délibérément ignoré ses sentiments à son égard, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse remplacer Rose. Rose... c'était pour plus tard. Pour l'instant pour regardait Martha apparemment mariée à Mickey Smith. Il eut un sourire, il ne s'y attendait pas à cela, qui aurait pu croire que Mickey l'idiot serait un jour marié à Martha Jones, lui qui était tant attaché à Rose et qui avait eu tant de mal à la laisser partir avec le Docteur. Mais ils se tenaient là tous les deux, combattant quelques Sontariens. D'un geste désinvolte, il pointa le bout de son tournevis sonique vers la nuque d'un Sontarien que les jeunes mariés n'avaient pas vu. Et puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Le Docteur n'était pas sûr que Martha ou Mickey comprenaient pourquoi il se tenait là avec le visage d'un homme qui souffre. Savaient-ils qu'il s'agissait d'un adieu après toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ? Probablement. Avant que son désir d'aller les prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois l'emporte sur sa raison, le Docteur tourna les talons et regagna le TARDIS.

Sarah Jane Smith, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas voyagé avec elle et pourtant, depuis quelques temps, elle avait partagé deux de ses aventures, elle avait continuer à chercher le danger, à voir des choses extraordinaires. Elle avait gardé K-9 et cela touchait le Docteur bien plus qu'il ne voulait le dire. Elle avait un fils maintenant, longue histoire d'après ce qu'elle avait dit. Il n'en connaîtrait sûrement jamais le dernier mot mais peu importait, elle était heureuse et c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui. Il avait été tellement heureux de retrouver Sarah Jane dans cette école, c'était sans doute un des meilleurs moment de la vie de cette version de lui. Retrouver d'anciens compagnons avait toujours une saveur particulièrement agréable lorsque l'on était pas sur le point de se régénérer... Il adressa un dernier signe à son ancienne compagne et son fils avant de rentrer dans le TARDIS.

Il voulait ensuite voir le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Son ami était une anomalie vivante, un point fixe dans le temps. Il avait beau s'en moquer, il devait avouer que c'était parfois utile pour sauver le groupe lors de certaines aventures. Il raillait souvent Jack à cause de son côté dragueur mais il devait avouer qu'il lui avait manqué quand ils ne s'était pas vu pendant longtemps. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour protéger ses compagnes de la séduction de Jack. Il sourit en repensant à la fois où Jack l'avait embrassé et inconsciemment il essuya ses lèvres d'un revers de manche, vraiment ce n'était pas l'expérience la plus plaisante de sa vie. Il avait l'habitude des endroits étranges que son ami fréquentait et il était presque étonné de le voir accoudé à un simple bar. Enfin pas si simple que ça si l'on regardait le nombre d'espèces qui y évoluaient. De loin il aperçu Alonso, le jeune officier du Titanic qui lui avait permis de pouvoir enfin s'exclamer « Allons-y Alonso ! ». Il le vit s'asseoir à côté de Jack et une idée lui vint. Il pouvait bien faire une dernière chose pour son ami. Car si Jack était bel et bien Face de Boe, il s'agissait vraiment de la dernière fois que le Docteur le voyait. Il emprunta rapidement un stylo et une feuille à une jeune femme avant de demander à serveur d'apporter le mot à son ami. Jack lui adressa un dernier salut militaire, bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il détestait qu'on le salue ! Mais pour une fois, il ne dit rien, et se dirigea à nouveau vers le TARDIS quand il remarqua que les deux hommes étaient déjà en train de se draguer.

Il voulait ensuite revoir Joan Redfern, la jolie humaine de laquelle il était tombé amoureux à une époque. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment lui, plutôt quelque chose en lui, un bout de lui, un lui qui l'avait aimé. Mais il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de retourner la voir elle, pas après être sorti de sa vie comme il l'avait fait. Il valait mieux qu'il aille voir quelqu'un de sa descendance, juste pour s'assurer d'une chose. Il se retrouva dans une petite librairie. Délicatement, il pris le livre entre ses mains, _Le journal des choses impossibles._ Il se souvenait qu'étant humain il avait appelé son journal ainsi. Il s'approcha de la table où l'arrière petite fille de Joan dédicaçait son livre. Il ne posa qu'une seule question. Avait-elle été heureuse après ? Il fut heureux d'entendre que oui et ignora la question de son interlocutrice. De toute façon, à quelques minutes de sa régénération, il ne pouvait pas mentir et dire qu'il était heureux.

Une fois à l'intérieur du TARDIS, il inspira un grand coup, le plus dur était devant lui. Il arriva à l'écart du mariage de Donna. Il sourit tristement, il l'avait exprès. La première fois qu'il avait vu Donna Noble, elle était sur le point de se marier et pour la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, elle était mariée à un homme bien. Il resta loin, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle le voit. Il était triste d'avoir du effacer tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait le concernant, mais il continuait de se dire que c'était la seule solution pour qu'elle vive. Alors oui, cela lui faisait mal parce qu'il avait vécu des choses extraordinaires avec elle, elle était l'une des seules à oser se moquer ouvertement de lui ou à le remballer devant toute une assemblée, mais ce n'était pas grave parce que justement, c'était Donna. Il lui fit un dernier cadeau par le biais de sa mère et de son grand-père. Il sourit en la regardant glisser le billet de loterie dans son soutient-gorge. Il adressa un dernier adieu à Wilfred et monta dans le TARDIS.

Et voilà, il y était, son dernier voyage dans le TARDIS avec cette version de lui même. Et ce dernier voyage ne pouvait être que celui là, il allait revoir Rose. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore mais peu importe, il avait besoin de voir son visage insouciant encore une fois, rien qu'une seule fois. Rose Tyler, elle avait été si importante pour lui et elle l'était toujours. Il l'aimait c'était certain et il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire. Aujourd'hui il espérait qu'elle était heureuse dans le monde Pete avec une version humaine de lui. Il posa le TARDIS dans la rue où il avait si souvent ramené Rose. Elle était là avec Jackie, il la regarda s'éloigner de sa mère et passer devant lui. Elle fut la seule personne à laquelle il s'autorisa à parler une dernière fois. Parce que c'était Rose tout simplement et qu'elle avait toujours été différente de tous les compagnons qu'il avait eu. Parce qu'elle avait été celle qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie après la Guerre du Temps. Il sourit quand elle lui donna la date du jour. Oui, elle allait passer une merveilleuse année, et l'ancien lui aussi. Elle vivrait des choses extraordinaires, parce qu'elle était absolument fantastique et brillante. Le sourire et la bonne humeur de Rose atténuaient très légèrement sa souffrance. Elle était la seule personne à qui il aurait permis de rester avec lui pour toujours si cela avait été possible.

Bien après que Rose eu disparu dans les escaliers, le Docteur regagna le TARDIS. Jamais il n'avait eu si peu envie de se régénérer. Il avait peur d'oublier à quel point il avait aimé ses compagnons. Même si personne ne pouvait l'entendre quand il sentit que la régénération était imminente il murmura :

-Je ne veux pas partir...

* * *

Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que ce mini OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !

A bientôt !

Gaia


End file.
